


Love At First Sight.

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You,Dan,And Phil meet.





	1. New Friends.

"Finally i am here in London!"  
You just moved to London from America. You call a taxi and go to your new flat.  
"I have so much unpacking to do."  
"This is going to take forever." You say to yourself.  
After four hours of unpacking you decide to go meet the neighbors across the hall. You knock on the door to the nighbors flat.  
"Hello i am your neighbor i just moved in across the hall." You say to the door.  
someone very tall answers the door and when you go look up to make eye contact you relize it is Phil Lester.  
"Oh my god hi im y/n i am such a big fan."  
"Hi y/n i suppose you know my name already." Phil says laughing a bit.  
"I am so sorry but i love your videos."  
"Do you want to meet Dan aswell?" Phil asks  
"Yes i would love to meet dan!" You are still so nervous you feel like you're going to scream.  
"DAN WE HAVE A NEW NEIGHBOR WHO WOULD LIKE TO MEET YOU." Phil yells.  
Dan comes over to the door and greets you happily.  
"Hi I'm dan who are you"  
"I am y/n nice to meet you Dan i have been watching your videos for years."  
Phil invites you inside for tea and you accept. After hours of talking you decide you should go home.  
"Bye Dan and Phil i am going to go home now. Come over anytime you would like."  
You,Dan,and Phil exchange phone numbers and you head home.


	2. Text Messaging.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan, Phil, and you create a group chat.

*GROUP CHAT*  
Y/N- Hey guys.  
Dan- Hey y/n  
Phil- Hi!  
Y/N- How are you guys?  
Phil- I am Great how are you?  
Dan- I am ok.  
Y/N- I am ok aswell.  
Dan- What are you guys doing?  
Y/N- I am at home watching anime.   
Phil- SAME!  
Dan- What anime are you watching y/n?  
Y/N- Yuri! On Ice  
Dan- Same!  
Phil- Same!  
*Time Skip to 1 hour later*  
Y/N- Hello guys.  
Dan- hey y/n  
Phil- it is 3 am what are you guys doing up?  
Y/N- Can't sleep.  
Dan- I was about to go to bed...  
Dan- Goodnight y/n <3  
Y/N- Night dan.


End file.
